1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device controlling apparatus, and more particularly to a lighting device controlling chip, apparatus, system, and addressing method thereof in compliance with DMX512 standard.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) has been gaining popularity in terms of its widespread applications in lighting. One most commonly used controlling standard for LED lighting is DMX512 standard. DMX512 standard is a digital communication interface standard mainly for applying the communication protocol among the lighting devices that including data format for data transmission, electrical characteristics and connector type. DMX512 was first developed by the Engineering Commission of United States Institute for Theatre Technology (USITT). There are many lighting-control protocols applied on the lighting devices before the establishment of the DMX512 agreement. However, as system complexity increases, compatibility requirements demands between different products rises, as the result DMX512 was developed.
In DMX512, data are asynchronously and serially transmitted (asynchronous serial format), and each data packet includes a START CODE and with 512 channel data in maximum, wherein the first data slot in the data packet (slot 0 or time slot) is for the transmission of the START CODE with the second data slot (slot 1) to the 512nd data slot (slot 511) configured for the transmission of the channel data. Currently, intelligent lights in either international or domestic employ the DMX512 data format for programming The data transmission speed of DMX512 is 250K, in other words, every bit is 4 us of the standard packet length, and the length of each bit is between 3.92 us to 4.08 us in accordance to the agreement.
When DMX512 standard or the like is utilized for controlling the lighting devices, a conventional addressing of a controlling chip, whether it is on basis of pin configuration or having a corresponding address being written into the controlling chip in a predetermined order automatically. Regardless which methods are used, it is commonly known that any controlling chips requires writing the address individually, and may not detect the position and sequence automatically.